


ALL Inuyasha characters x reader oneshots

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, Gay, Hate, Lesbian, Love, Multi, Random - Freeform, Romance, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Koga, Kagura, Naraku, Kohaku, and more. Both for male and female readers. Some may be lemons, and this does involve gay and lesbian themes in some chapters.





	1. Human Drunk Inuyasha X Fem Human Reader

Midnight is a beautiful time to be out. Dangerous, but beautiful. Away from the noise and the blinding sun. Only the cold breeze, the stars, the new moon, and the occasional rustle of a bush or a tree, either because of the wind, or a small animal.

Being in a large village could be overwhelming, even if you have been living in it your whole life. You just couldn't get used to the bustle of everyone's busy lifestyles. 

It was so calming out here, the cool whisper of wind returning your red face back to its normal colour. There was so much rushing around today, apparently new faces had come to the village and defeated the demon who was terrorising you and your village.

You and your sisters had been forced to prepare a large meal for them while your brothers went to find wood for a large bonfire. Needless to say you were all tired, so it was nice to be out here.

That's when you heard it, a loud rustle of leaves. Too loud to be a simple bird or fox. Suddenly a young man appeared, long black hair and silvery brown eyes, wearing a bright red sashinuki and hakama and bare feet.

It wasn't entirely unexpected to see someone out here, you weren't too far from the village, so you somewhat ignored him.

"HEY!" You heard a yell right in your ear and almost fell over in surprise. Turning to him you tried to keep your cool. "Yes?" You answered.

"Can you turn around? I'm trying to take a piss." He turned up against a tree and undid his sashinuki. You gave a small gasp of surprise and turned around. What the heck was this guy doing?! 

You felt a strong, heavy hand on your shoulder and looked over into the dozy, glazed eyes of the young man. Ah. He was drunk. You gave a sigh and asked politely, "would you like me to take you back to the village, sir?"

The man responded by passing out.

Wow. Okay.

You sat down next to the unconscious drunk with a sigh and wondered what to do. Well, the only option was the wait here until he woke up. Knowing this village, kids would find him and play awful jokes on him, and even steal his stuff.

It really was a beautiful night though. You could see the top of the large bonfire over the walls of the village, glaring up at the gentle sky, challenging the moons faded light.

You could make out different shapes in the stars, some of which reminded you of the stories your mother would tell you, the songs she would sing. You started to hum one as you watched the branches dance passively in the wind.

Wow, the sun was starting to come up. How long had you been here? You wondered if the man was alright and looked down at him. His ivory hair spilled round his peaceful, sleeping face. But, was that a bit of white in his hair? Surely he's too young to have white hair.

You watched in awe as his hair turned from an ivory black to a snow white, his human ears turning to dog ears. A half demon? Incredible, you had never seen one of them before.

The half demon's eyes fluttered open, you noticed how they were no longer and silverly brown but now a bright golden. Gold locked with E/C and the half demon lept back. "Wha- wha- ..Where am I?!" He demanded. 

You swallowed and answered. "Just outside the village, you seemed a bit tipsy and collapsed here beside me." He blinked. "I.. See.." Standing up to his full height he examined his surroundings. 

"Well, it sure is nice lookin' out 'ere." You nodded in agreement. "Yes," you fiddled with the grass. "It's peaceful too, unlike my village. So, what's your name?" 

"Inuyasha," he answered. "Yours?" You smiled, "Y/N." You were both silent for a moment before Inuyasha seemed to realise something. "Last night, it was a new moon?"

You nodded. "So," he continued. "You saw me lookin'.. Kinda different?" You nodded once again. Inuyasha huffed. "What's the problem?" You asked. "You don't like people seeing you as a human?" 

All you received as an answer was another huff as Inuyasha looked away. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," you tried to comfort. "What you are doesn't define WHO you are."

You saw Inuyasha's shoulders tense, then relax as he slowly looked over his shoulder, staring you up and down. "And what would a human know?" He questioned rudely.

You were silent, he did have a point. You weren't really in any position to comfort him. "I'm, sorry." You finally huffed out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked forward. 

"Don't be sorry," he said after while. "You uh, you tried to be nice, I guess." You smile, "thanks." Looking towards to village you decide to speak up, as your family might be wondering where you are.

"Should we get back now?" You questioned. Inuyasha took a moment to think, before sighing and giving a short nod. You both headed back to the village. It was so quiet, everyone worm out from the night before and fast asleep.

You spotted a few of your sister fast asleep on your oldest brother and gave a small smile. That's when you heard a stomach growl. You turned to Inuyasha who had a slight blush and asked, "are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

He nodded without making eye contact and followed you to your hut, where you prepared some breakfast. Talking over breakfast you learnt that Inuyasha and his friends were on a mission to defeat an evil demon called Naraku. It sounded quite dangerous and terrifying.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" You asked concerned. Inuyasha gave a snort. "Of course! Have you not been listening me talk about all the demons I've already defeated?! Once we catch him, it'll be easy." You nodded silently and continued eating.

It was just a few minutes afterwards a small fox demon darted into the room. "Ah! There you are! KAGOMEEEE! I FOUND HIM!" Inuyasha glared at the fox demon. "Great job, Shippo. Kagome is the last person I want to see this morning."

Ignoring Inuyasha's comment Shippo stared at you. "Who is she?" He quizzed the half demon. "A uh," he paused, thinking it over. "A friend," he finished. You smiled.

You and Shippo exchanged pleasantries and soon enough a young girl you guessed you be Kagome came storming in, yelling at Inuyasha for getting drunk and leaving.

He was dragged out by the ear and you only just got a chance to say goodbye properly while Kagome got distracted saying her goodbyes to the chief.

"Will I ever see you again?" You asked shyly. "Sure," he promised. "I'll come back after a defeat Naraku to visit you. Okay?" You nodded, "okay."

 

End of first chapter ~


	2. Inuyasha x Male Gay Demon-Hunter Reader

"Y/N! Pass me that bag, will ya?!" 

You sighed, pulling up a large bag of weapons onto your shoulder and carrying them over to Ruki with a groan. "C'mon it was right over there, you could of gotten them yourself," you complained.

Ruki smirked in response, "you still got them for me. Besides, you are the strongest guy here." You couldn't help your chest swelling with pride at that statement. It was true, you were strong, fit and brave. All the girls wanted you, even some of the guys wanted you.

You had to be strong. There were so many demons out in the world that a human, such as yourself, had to fight for his life every day. Especially with your 'line of work.' Your job was to go from village to village, and slaying the demons who terrorised them.

It was a difficult and dangerous life, but you loved it.

"Get your shit together, men! We're heading out in an hour!" Touma shouted. He was the head of the team, the one who got you your jobs. Somewhat arrogant at times, but when it came to team leaders, beggars can't be choosers.

You and the others gathered all your stuff and soon headed out through the deep forest. You noticed some of the newer men seemed paranoid, heads snapping round at every rustle and twig snap. Chuckling in amusement you nudged Ruki, he nodded with a smirk.

When you first joined you were scared too, but now all you could think about was the warm breeze and bright sun, the fresh grass and the blue sky. It was beautiful out here.

You wiped your brown of sweat as you and your group finally approached the village. It was a rather large one, with lots of greenery and massive paddy fields. You were somewhat jealous of how lovely it was here.

As you all got closer a group was waiting for you, many men led by a fairly old woman with an eye patch. She gave a sigh when you all came within hearing distance. 

"Hello, I am Kaede. The Priestess of this village. You have to understand, gentlemen, that I do not normally call for the help of outsiders. But Inuyasha and the others are not here at the moment, and this demon who terrorises us it just too strong."

Touma nodded somewhat understandingly. For such an independent looking woman, sending for you all must be somewhat embarrassing. But, who was Inuyasha?

"So," Touma continued. "What can you tell us about this demon?" Kaede swallowed and sighed. "Not all that much," she admitted. "All I can really describe it as, is a shadow."

A few of the group raised an eyebrow, you included. A shadow? "It comes out at midnight, every night," she continued. "You might as well make yourselves comfortable for now."

The whole group, exhausted from the long walk, collapses, getting out food and water, some even napping. You noticed the strange looks you all got from the villagers, it was the kind of looks that made your cheeks hot with slight embarrassment.

Having enough, you lifted yourself up and decided to explore not to far into the woods. It was a lovely day after all. The bright blue sky and warm sun tanned your skin as you walked, occasionally getting shade from the large green trees.

Part way through your walk you came across an especially large tree. It was in a clearing, making it's size stand out even more. You were somewhat drawn to it.. 

"Hey! Who are you?!" You heard a shout from behind you. Spinning round your eyes landed on a male half demon, white hair, dog ears and bright golden eyes. You frowned at his rudeness. "What's it to you?" You snapped back.

His eyes widened a fraction and he completely flipped out, yelling curses and demanding you tell him why you were so close to his village.

Ignoring the cursing you answered, "I was called here to defeat a demon who terrorises this village. My guess is you are 'Inuyasha,' the one who was not here to save them." You teased him slightly.

On hearing this he was immediately triggered and stormed towards the village at full speed. Finally you caught him up, only to find him and Touma arguing while Kaede tried to calm them. "Go back home!" You heard Inuyasha shout at one point.

It was a long day, but finally it was decided that you would all stay the night and leave in the morning with your money, whether or not you killed the demon. 

The villagers were kind enough to let out spaces in their huts for you all to sleep. You and Ruki and a third and fourth man ended up sleeping in one hut together. It was a semi tight squeeze but fairly comfortable.

It was late into the night that you suddenly woke. You didn't hear any noise and sat in your makeshift bed, wondering why you had woken up.

That's when you felt it, a sharp, cold shiver running right down your spine. Something was very wrong. You got up and left the hut, stepping out into the dark, cold night bravely. 

"Arh!" You heard from the forest. It sounded like.. Inuyasha? Taking off you ran, deep into the dangerous trees, that was when you came across a light source. It was sort of creepy, a lone fire in the middle of a clearing. 

Suddenly a dark figure darted across one of the trees, followed by a huge bolt of energy tearing each tree apart, narrowly missing you as you lept out the way with a shout. "What are you doing here?!" You heard Inuyasha scream as he came out, spotting you.

You didn't have time to answer as you saw the dark figure run across again, only visible because of the light source. Spinning round you threw a small dagger you hid in your sleeve at it, doing nothing. "Well done, you won," you heard Inuyasha say sarcastically from behind you. 

"Yeah, and smashing trees really worked, huh?" You replied, equally sarcastically, receiving only a huff in response. You drew your sword and ran at the figure, slashing it. Nothing. Looking round you noticed a large hole in a nearby tree full of tree sap and dunked your sword in it, only to smash it into the flame in the middle of the clearing.

Your sword burst into flames up to the hilt, but not close enough to burn you. You darted towards the dark figure and slashed through it's stomach. This time the figure let out a cry of pain and ran away, not allowing you to come close again, as the last strike almost killed it.

Inuyasha lifted his sword, knowing what to do and yelled out, "TESSAIGA!" Releasing a large amount of energy, trapping the figure for enough time for you to slash through it once again, ending it.

The figure shrieked and withered, turning to ash and falling on the floor. Both of you panted slightly as you watched, glancing up at each other momentarily, only to look away when locking eyes.

"You eh, you weren't so bad there," Inuyasha mumbled. "Heh, same to you," came your reply. You were silent for a moment, before you stepped closer and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," you said, pulling away.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed and he stuttered and stumbled, not sure what to say. "Wh- why did you do that?!" 

You shrugged. "I felt like it," you answered simply. You heard Inuyasha sigh as you turned away, not sure if you regretted doing that or not. That was until you felt two arms wrap round you, holding you close. You smiled and lent back.

You didn't know how long you spent like that, but it was too short. The next morning you had to leave, but you promised Inuyasha you'd come back one day. And on that day, you'd do a lot more than just kiss him on his cheek.

 

End of chapter 2  
Thank you to Cybeli for requesting this.  
I hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
